maramistfandomcom-20200214-history
Harea Skye
OC's First Name/Second Name + a short 1-2 sentence introduction. Background Here you should write about your OC's experiences, before-plot childhood, family, how did they become what they are today. Family: Thought to be an orphan. Mother is deceased; father is leader of the Organization. Ransuro has been her guardian since she was 10. Job: Harea met Ransuro, who took her in as his own, when she was a child. When this happened, she swore to always be there to protect him, even it if meant her life for his own. Although, her losing her life to an opponent has yet to even come close to happening. Since she is so skilled with the two weapons she uses, it seems like no one can touch her. A flail, made up of a five foot long chain and hundred pound steel, spiked ball, is her main weapon of choice. The other weapon she uses is a 37 magnum handgun. She usually doesn’t use it, though, preferring to use the flail or her fists, believing guns are the easy way out of a fight. Personality This is where you will write about your OC's personal traits, such as attitude towards other characters, way of thinking, likes and personal opinions. Appearance Here will be your OC's appearance. Describe the history of any marks they might have (you can do this in the background of course), their hairstyles, clothing, weapons and other physical traits. Hair/Eyes: Shoulder Length Purple/Hot Pink Abilities Here you will write the basics of the abilities, such as what is their strongest asset, their strengths and weaknesses, strategical preferences and such. Bloodline Bloodline information only. Delete if not needed. Your OC does NOT need to have one, in fact, it's unlikely they do since as of right now, only the Ancient Clans have them, and well, they're pretty much extinct. Status Fill out the following tables. Ratings are 0-5, 5 being highest. For total, add up all the points for each category. Each number stands for each book. If your character does not appear until later in the series, delete the parts you don't need. Book 01 Here you write about your character's plot during the first book. Book 02 Here you write about your character's plot during the second book. Book 03 Here you write about your character's plot during the third book. Book 04 Here you write about your character's plot during the fourth book. Book 05 Here you write about your character's plot during the fifth book. Trivia Any and all trivia information may be listed here. * * * Quotes Any and all important quotes may be listed here. *“I know he does wrong, and he may even be a little crazy, but I still care for him…” ~to Aneli, Book 03-05 * * References Here you should credit any artists and link anywhere where you have taken ideas from, links to accounts where pictures are located, etc. If you have an edited screenshot, please make sure that you credit the website where you took the screenshot from. If you took it from YouTube, simply credit the creator of the series. Category:The Organization